Das Erbe des Himmels
by Jade Cooper
Summary: Nach Folge 39: Yoko kehrt zurück auf ihren Thron. Mit ihren neuen Entscheidungen und Änderungen will sie sich als Königin bewähren. Aber ihr steht noch ein langer Weg bevor... Rating für spätere Kapitel. R


**Disclaimer: **No Profit! Der Anime unterliegt dem Copyright von Studio Pierrot, das der Light Novels bei Tokyopop und der genialen Fuyumi Ono.

Ich wage es nur, meinen kleingeistigen Senf dazu zu dichten. :)

* * *

**Das Erbe des Himmels**

**1. Akt: **

**Kalte Asche - Präludium**

_Das Land - liegt still  
Die Luft erfüllt kein Vogelsang  
Es bleibt - kein Ton  
Das Lied des Sängers längst verklang  
Die Welt mit altem Staub bedeckt  
Die Luft nach kalter Asche schmeckt  
Und meine Kehle zugeschnürt  
Und keine Seele die mich führt  
(ASP – Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm)_

Es war die dritte Nacht in Folge.

Das Mondlicht zeichnete sich sanft auf den Teppichen ihres königlichen Schlafgemachs ab. Vom Garten drang das leise Plätschern des kleinen Bachs herein. Die Illusion einer Idylle, der sie sich selber nicht mehr bewusst wurde. Die letzten Monate außerhalb ihres Palastes hatten ihr die Augen geöffnet. Jetzt wusste sie, worin ihre Aufgabe bestand. Sie war dankbar für ihr warmes Bett – etwas, das sich in ihrem Königreich nicht jeder leisten konnte.

Die Armut ihres Volkes war ihre persönliche Verpflichtung. Die Befriedung des Landes ebenso. Und endlich nach langen Monaten konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass sie als Kaiserin auf dem besten Wege war, ihrer Aufgabe gerecht zu werden.

Jeden Abend ging sie mit diesen Gedanken zu Bett. Es gab niemand, der ihre Schultern entlasten konnte – nicht für einen kurzen Moment.

Gewöhnlich war sie nach all den Besprechungen und Audienzen so müde, dass sie schon während ihres Abendmahls gegen die erdrückende Müdigkeit ankämpfen musste. Ihr Körper rächte sich jetzt für die rastlose Zeit in Meikaku und ihrer Suche nach den Intriganten, die ihr nach dem Leben trachteten.

Auch wenn ihre Augen bereits brannten und sie sie kaum offen halten konnte, zwang sie sich wach zu bleiben.

Es fing vor drei Nächten an als sie, kurz nachdem sie eingeschlafen war, durch ein leises Rascheln wieder wach wurde. Es war nicht viel mehr als ein flüsternder Hauch, eine kaum wahrnehmbare Schwingung in der Luft, und doch riss es sie aus ihren Träumen. Schlaftrunken blickte sie durch den Schleier, der vom Himmel ihres viel zu großen Bettes herniedersank, und erkannte die unverwechselbare Gestalt eines rehartigen weißen Pferdes mit blasser, langer Mähne und dem geweihartigen, kurzen Horn. Seine Schritte klangen nicht, sie waren mehr ein leuchtendes Versprechen. Sein Fell schimmerte matt und die Aura seines zierlichen Körpers verriet seine göttliche Herkunft.

Keiki!

Er bewegte sich langsam auf ihr Bett zu und ließ sich davor nieder. Sobald sein Körper hinter der Kante ihres Bettes verschwunden war, schlief sie wieder ein.

Gleich am frühen Morgen schaute sie verstohlen über die Bettkante. Aber sie musste wohl geträumt haben. Der Platz vor ihrem Bett war leer. Ihr Gedächtnis hatte sich einen argen Scherz erlaubt!

Der Tag ging seine gewohnte Bahn und war gespickt mit lauter Dokumenten und Besprechungen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit beanspruchten. Also vergaß sie ihren merkwürdigen Traum schnell wieder. Für so etwas kindisches hatte sie wahrlich keine Zeit.

Der Abend kam und der Schlaf drohte sie schon zu übermannen noch ehe sie sich hingelegt hatte. Sie schlief tief und traumlos. Eine angenehme Leere, die sie für kurze Zeit ihre Last ablegen ließ.

Als sie die Augen aufschlug, kündigte die Morgendämmerung den Sonnenaufgang gerade erst an. Es war eigenartig hell in ihrem Schlafgemach. Bevor sie sich dessen Quelle wirklich bewusst wurde, erkannte sie nur noch den eleganten blassen Schweif, der zur Tür ihrer ausladenden Terrasse hinaus verschwand, und ein kurzes Aufbäumen der Luft ihre Vorhänge aufblähen ließ.

Aufrecht im Bett sitzend rieb sie sich die Augen. Das konnte nun wirklich kein Traum gewesen sein! Sie stand auf und schlich sich zur Terrassentür herüber, aber schon durch die dünnen Vorhänge erkannte sie, dass sie verlassen war.

Sie zerbrach sich den ganzen Tag den Kopf darüber und scholt sich dabei oftmals über ihre eigene Unfähigkeit, sich auf die Gespräche und Dokumente zu konzentrieren. Stattdessen versuchte sie des öfteren, eine Veränderung an Keiki festzustellen. Aber ihr Kirin benahm sich wie gewohnt gefühlskalt, wenn auch etwas müde wirkend. Trotzdem konnte sie ihn nicht beim leisesten Wimpernschlag eines Verdachts überführen.

„Habe ich es mir doch nur ausgedacht? Bin ich schon so müde, dass mir selbst im Schlaf die seltsamsten Dinge widerfahren?", fragte sie sich im Stillen und beschloss kurzerhand, der Sache nachzugehen.

Nun lag sie da, versuchte krampfhaft wach zu bleiben.

Sie war bestimmt schon vor zwei Stunden zu Bett gegangen.

Aber nichts passierte!

Der Mond versteckte sich hinter dunklen Wolken. Die Tatsache, das sie nun noch weniger sehen konnte, machte sie umso schläfriger. Der Tag forderte unerbittlich seinen Tribut. Sie war gerade im Begriff, den Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit zu verlieren. Ihre Augenlider entwickelten ein Eigenleben und schlossen sich mit jedem Moment ein kleines Stück mehr.

Bis sie einer Bewegung in ihrem Blickwinkel gewahr wurde. Ein seichtes Leuchten erhellte ihr Schlafgemach. Auf einmal war sie wieder hellwach, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen. Nachdenkliche Grübchen bildeten sich zwischen ihren Augenbrauen.

Er machte einige Schritte auf sie zu und hielt dann mitten im Raum. Seine Mähne berührte beinahe den Boden, obwohl er den Kopf hoch hielt. Mit den Ohren nach vorn gerichtet blickte er sie an – jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor. Obwohl sie sich sicher war, dass der Schleier ihres Bettes nichts verriet, wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sie genau studierte.

Sie bewegte sich nicht und versuchte ruhig zu atmen. Was trieb ihn nur jede Nacht dazu, sie heimlich aufzusuchen?

Seine Ohren zuckten kurz zur Seite und schließlich setzte er sich wieder in ihre Richtung in Bewegung. Er senkte leicht den Kopf als er dicht vor ihr stand. Die Augen halb geschlossen. Sein Horn berührte leicht den Stoff des Schleiers.

Yoko hielt den Atem an.

Was wollte er nur damit bezwecken?

Sein Atem ließ den seidenen Stoff vor seinem Nüstern tänzeln. Er schien sie zu beobachten. Konnte er auch ihre leicht geöffneten Augen sehen?

In einem kurzen Moment voller Zweifel ließ er sich doch noch vor ihrem Bett nieder.

Yoko zögerte.

Es verging eine ganze Weile ehe sie sich doch dazu entschloss, etwas zu unternehmen. Erst zog sie sich unsicher zur Bettkante hin und schaute verstohlen zu Boden – nur um sicher zu gehen, dass er noch da war. Es hätte auch gut möglich sein können, dass er spurlos verschwunden war – wie eine Illusion oder eine mit offenen Augen geträumte Wunschvorstellung. Aber wieso sollte sie sich so etwas wünschen?

Eins stand fest: Er war noch da. Die Hufe unter den Körper gezogen und den Kopf auf seinen Vorderbeinen ruhend, leicht von ihr abgewandt. Seine Mähne lag wie eine zerzauste Korona um ihn herum. Sie beobachtete einen langen Augenblick wie sich sein Brustkorb regelmäßig und ruhig hob. Es sah schon fast zu idyllisch aus.

Sie fragte sich, ob er bereits eingeschlafen war – vor ihrem Bett. Wahrlich sonst würde es niemand wagen, sich nachts in das Gemach der Königin zu schleichen.

Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihrem Arm ab und studierte seine schimmernde Gestalt, die lockenlose Mähne, sein eigenartiges Horn. Ein Wesen, das in ihrer Heimatwelt nur ein Fabelwesen war, gehörte hier zum alltäglichen Leben. Auch wenn alle von der Existenz der Kirin wussten, so war es doch ihr persönliches Privileg, ihn in ihrer Gegenwart zu wissen. Allerdings empfand sie den Unterschied zwischen seiner Menschen- und Biestgestalt derart irritierend. Wie konnte etwas so Schönes nur so kalt agieren?

Gedankenversunken schob sie den Schleier beiseite und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Mit ihrem Handrücken strich sie sanft über seine langen Ohren. Sie strahlten eine angenehme Wärme aus und fühlten sich geschmeidig und weich an. Ihre Fingerspitzen glitten durch seine Mähne, strichen ihm die Strähnen von den Augen.

Er schlief tatsächlich.

Behutsam strich sie über das glatte Fell über seinen Augen.

Er kam ihr irgendwie anders vor, aber nicht wegen seiner tierischen Form. Tagsüber belehrte und tadelte er sie, wo es nur ging. Zumindest hat er dies anfangs immer getan. Sie tat ihr Bestes, ihm keinen Grund mehr dazu zu geben. Aber dennoch fand er immer wieder eine Kleinigkeit, auf die er sie hinweisen musste.

Es bedrückte sie, dass er ihr noch nicht voll und ganz vertraute. Es gab vieles, das sie gelernt hat und noch lernen musste. Aber es schien ihr oft, als erwartete er von ihr, dass sie alles auf Anhieb richtig machte. Am Tage gab er sich oft unantastbar und distanziert, womit sie nur schwer umgehen konnte.

Jetzt da er so friedlich vor ihrem Bett lag, in seiner ureigenen Form, kam er ihr gar nicht mehr so kühl und unnahbar vor. In ihrer alten Heimat gab es ein Sprichwort, das besagt, dass man sein wahres Gesicht nur im Schlafe zeigte, wenn alle Masken des alltäglichen Lebens abgelegt wurden. Genau so kam er ihr jetzt vor, als hätte er sich von seiner zweiten Haut befreit.

Schließlich stellte sie fest, dass sie ihn überhaupt nicht kannte. Sie sah nur das, was er tagsüber anderen zu sehen zugestand.

Unbeabsichtigt streifte sie mit der Hand sein Horn. Bevor sie es sich bewusst wurde, sah sie sich mit zwei leuchtend violetten Augen konfrontiert.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken", flüsterte sie lächelnd. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, dass ihr es nicht mögt, dort berührt zu werden."

Er blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen hob er nur leicht den Kopf, offenkundig verwirrt und senkte den Blick.

Da nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und stellte endlich die Frage, die ihr seit drei Nächten auf der Zunge brannte: „Was machst Du hier?" Aber anstatt auf eine Antwort zu warten, fuhr sie fort: „Seit drei Nächten schläfst du vor meinem Bett, kommst erst herein, wenn ich schlafe, und gehst wieder, bevor mich meine Zofen wecken."

Sie legte den Kopf schief als sein Schweigen sie weiter verwirrte. Leise seufzend schloss sie die Augen. Sie richtete sich auf und schob den Schleier ganz beiseite. „Komm rein!" Sie selbst glaubte ihren eigenen Worten nicht, wie mussten sie sich dann in den Ohren eines Kirin anhören, der mehr gemeinsam mit einem Eisberg hatte als die die Spitze des höchsten Berges in ganz Kei. „Nun mach schon!" Sie spielte leicht ungeduldig, als er sich immer noch kein Deut bewegt hatte. „Es ist unbequem auf dem Boden und kalt. Ich möchte nicht über dich stolpern, wenn ich nachts wach werde. Außerdem ist das Bett so groß, dass ich mindestens sechsmal reinpasse. Da ist auch genug Platz für einen Kirin wie Dich!"

„Aber... ich kann..." Er stand augenblicklich auf.

„Keine Widerrede, oder du verlässt unverzüglich dieses Zimmer!"

„Eure Hoheit...", hörte sie ihn murmeln.

Sie zog ihre Beine an ihren Körper und musste nicht lange warten.

Die unglaubliche Leichtigkeit, mit der er sich bewegte, erstaunte sie immer wieder von neuem. Er hatte es sich die Gewohnheit angeeignet, bei Hofe seine Menschengestalt beizubehalten. Die Augenblicke, in der er ihr in seiner Tiergestalt erschien, waren daher selten. Die Matratze bewegte sich kaum, als er aufsprang und sich an ihrem Fußende niederließ.

Sie resignierte seufzend, schnappte sich ihre Nackenrolle, zog die große Bettdecke herum und ließ sich neben ihm nieder. Er beobachtete sie dabei neugierig und schaute nicht minder überrascht als sie einen Teil der wirklich viel zu großen Decke über seinen schimmernden Körper legte.

„Eure Hoheit...", murmelte er erneut und mied ihren Blick.

Sie ignorierte es einfach. Dazu war sie wirklich viel zu müde.

„So... und nun sagst du mir, was du mit deiner neuen Angewohnheit bezweckst."

„Erinnert Ihr Euch an unsere erste Begegnung?" fragte er sie ohne aufzuschauen.

Sie lachte leise. Wie sollte sie dieses Ereignis je vergessen! „Ja...? Was ist damit?"

„Ich habe euch damals nicht nur meine ewige Loyalität geschworen, sondern auch meinen Schutz geboten. In dieser Hinsicht habe ich mich als nutzlos erwiesen. Bitte verzeiht mir."

„Du hast mir einen großen Dienst erwiesen, indem du mir Jouyu zur Seite gestellt hast. Ohne ihn hätte ich nicht überlebt.", sagte sie leise und strich ihm dabei über eines seiner großen Ohren. Er legte dabei den Kopf auf die weiche Decke, die Augen halb geschlossen. „Aber das ist es nicht, weswegen du hier bist, oder?"

Sein Ohr schmiegte sich in ihre Hand als es zur Seite zuckte.

„Seit kurzem werde ich von einer schlechten Vorahnung heimgesucht. Ich kann es nicht in Worte fassen. Es ist mehr ein eigenartiges Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Und deswegen möchte ich diesmal keine Fehler machen." Endlich schaute er zu ihr auf. Die Direktheit seines Blickes ließ sie leicht frösteln. „Deshalb komme ich seit einigen Nächten her, um sicherzustellen, dass euch nichts passiert. Sollte ich euch eine Last sein, kann ich das durchaus verstehen..."

„Es gab tatsächlich Zeiten, in denen mich deine Nähe gestört hat. Wir hatten keinen wirklich guten Anfang gehabt. Erst hast du mich aus meiner Heimat entführt, dann die Reise durch ein vollkommen fremdes Land, die überhaupt kein Ende nehmen wollte. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass es nach diesem Abenteuer etwas ruhiger zugehen würde. Wie leicht man sich doch irren kann..."

„Eure Hoheit..."

„Hör auf damit!" unterbrach sie ihn. Seine Ohren richteten sich auf und er starrte sie verdutzt an. „Wir sind hier nicht im Thronsaal! Die Minister sind auch nicht anwesend. Keiner der Diener hört dich. Wir sind hier völlig allein. Die einzigen, die uns eventuell hören könnten, sind deine Shirei... Nenn mich bei meinem Namen."

„Den Euch die Minister gegeben haben?"

„Nein, meinen richtigen Namen."

„Aber... das gehört sich nicht, Eure Hoheit."

„Aber nachts in mein Zimmer einzuschleichen gehört sich?" warf sie ein. Frustriert holte sie tief Luft. „Hör mir zu. Ich respektiere diese Welt. Ich weiß, dass ich ursprünglich ein Kind dieser Welt gewesen wäre, wenn meine Ranka nicht in Japan verschwunden wäre. Aber ich bin dort aufgewachsen, ich war Teil dieser Welt und ihrer Bräuche. Und man hat mich sechzehn Jahre bei meinem Namen genannt! Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als wäre die Zeit nie geschehen. Ich will diese Zeit nicht vergessen. Also tu mir bitte den Gefallen und nenn mich bei meinem Namen."

„Yoko..." Er machte einen unglücklichen Eindruck.

Der Schatten eines Lächelns umspielte ihre Lippen. „Danke." Sie nahm die Hand zurück und kuschelte sich eng in die warme Bettdecke ein. „Möchtest Du über deine schlechte Ahnung sprechen?"

„Ich möchte Euch nicht beunruhigen..." Er legte die Ohren an, als denke er an eine wirklich unwillkommene Erinnerung.

„So schlimm?" Sie spielte seine Ernsthaftigkeit mit einem Lächeln herunter. Er legte den Kopf auf seine Vorderbeine. Der Glanz seines Fells schien mit einem Mal matter zu werden. Keiki machte einen erschöpften Eindruck. Und da fiel es ihr wieder ein, dass er auch die Tage zuvor müde gewirkt hatte.

„Tagsüber kann ich die Bilder weitestgehend verdrängen. Dann ist mein Geist beschäftigt. Aber wenn die Nacht hereinbricht, kommen sie wieder sobald ich die Augen schließe." Es war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern und sie musste sich anstrengen, um keines der Worte zu überhören.

Sie blendete den Ausdruck seines menschlichen Gesichts weitestgehend aus. Mit diesem Gesicht vor Augen konnte sie andernfalls nicht das Gefühl verbinden, das sich in seinen violetten Augen gerade wiederspiegelte.

„Als ich noch ein kleines Kind war, hat mir meine Mutter immer ein Lied vorgesungen, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. Es fühlte sich irrational wahrhaftig an. Er lag ihr zwar gegenüber, aber ein kleiner Teil ihres Verstandes wollte sie immer noch vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Sein Fell fühlte sich warm und geschmeidig an. „Es ist eigentlich kein richtiges Schlaflied, sondern eins zum Zahlenlernen, aber es hat einen sehr beruhigenden Rhythmus..." Sie biss sich zweifelnd auf die Unterlippe.

„Es wäre mir eine Ehre, es hören zu dürfen.", sagte er außerstande seine antrainierte Verhaltensweise abzulegen.

Yoko sah darüber hinweg. Sie wusste, dass er sich nicht sofort ändern konnte. Also setzte sie leise an:

„Eins – Lobpreise das Abendrot, die untergehende Sonne."

Er schloss langsam die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Zwei – Entzünde eine Kerze im Tempel deiner Ahnen.

Drei – Wenn es dämmert am prächtigen Horizont

Vier – Trägst Du ein Kind, das in der Nacht weint

Fünf – Wann wirst Du mir folgen?"

Sie sang nicht weiter. Sein Atem ging in langen tiefen Zügen. Er war eingeschlafen.

Yoko wünschte ihm wortlos eine gute Nacht und kuschelte sich wieder in ihre Decke ein und brauchte nicht lange auf den wohlverdienten Schlaf zu warten.

Wie im Traum kam es ihr vor, dass etwas Kühles ihre Wange sanft berührte. Die Stimme kam ihr so vertraut vor, aber sie war zu verschwommen, sodass sie nicht verstand, was sie ihr sagen wollte. Sie fühlte sich ausgeruht und doch noch müde genug, wie an einem zu frühen Morgen vor dem Sonnenaufgang, wenn es hinter den Augenlidern zu kribbeln beginnt und man sie trotzdem noch nicht öffnen möchte.

Wieder war ihr, als spräche jemand zu ihr. Es klang nach Abschied und Sehnsucht. Allerdings konnte sie die Grenze nicht ausmachen, welches Gefühl ihres war, und welches sie von dieser Stimme warm umfing.

* * *

Anmerkung:

Das Zähllied ist eine freie Übersetzung zu "Kakuno Take no Temari Uta" aus dem Anime Bakumatsu Kikansetsu Irohanihoheto.


End file.
